Más que una simple muñeca
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno siempre ha soñado que algun día sera una cantante muy reconocida, pero la noche en que canta en el humilde bar de su padre. Habian ojos que la miraban con malas intenciones. SXS, NXH,NXT,SXI,GXM,SXT
1. Prólogo

**_Hola soy LunaTsuk-chan_**

**_He estado ausente en esta pagina, si alguien le gustaría seguir mis fics estoy en la pagina de Mundo Sasusaku con el mismo nick. Ahí tengo más fics mas recientes. La razón de porque me demoro hacer fics para esta pagina es sencilla, tengo un foro que exclusivamente se dedica a criticarme como autora, me esfuerzo por la ortografía que este bien y aun me siguen diciendo que me falta mayúsculas y otras cosas mas. Ya me canse, porque no mejor se comprar una vida y deja de molestar así. Si tuvieran deseos de que yo cambie mi manera de escribir, emplearía otras clases de palabras. Porque las que ellos se expresan de mí, me hacen odiarlos aunque, pensándolo bien. No vale la pena perder mi tiempo amargándome. Siento que se las han agarrado conmigo, he leído fics que estaba bajo del nivel que según ellos yo tengo y no los critican. Esto de hacer fics es un hobby y creo que los de ellos es creerse seres superiores que con su lúgubre foro critica de una manera "bestia" a la gente. Creo que ellos jamás han llevado en su vida psicología, no se dan cuenta que lastiman a la gente. En fin sus comentarios como que mi anteúltimo fic o ultimo no me acuerdo usan el termino "chicle". Yo pensando en las palabras que usar para hacer ese fic y que me digan que es "chicle", ya llegue a la conclusión de que solo son personas que se sienta en la computadora a ver quien escribe horrible para criticar feo y ellos sentirse los dioses. Pues déjenme decirles que no son Dios, no son perfectos, nadie es perfecto. Si aprendes a escribir bien es con él paso del tiempo de tomar experiencias._**

**_Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al gran Masaki Kishimoto._**

**_Parejas: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Saiino, GaaMat y Shikatema._**

* * *

_**Más que una simple muñeca**_

_**By LunaTsuk-chan**_

* * *

**_Prologo_**

Mi sueño mas grande es cantar, mi padre siempre me ha apoyado en ese sueño. Hola soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años cumplidos, mi cabello es de color rosado exótico. Lo tengo hasta la cintura y mis ojos son de color jades, son grandes y brillantes. Mi padre dice que soy muy hermosa, parezco una preciosa _muñeca_. La única persona que tengo en la vida es mi padre, el cual adoro y es hasta ahora el único hombre que amo. Mi madre falleció cuando tenia 7 años y de ahí mi padre jamás se volvió a casar, el no quería darme una madrastra. El tuvo una y no fue muy agradable la experiencia. La principal fuente de nuestro sustento económico es el pequeño bar que tenemos, tengo una banda de música y siempre cantamos ahí. No somos muy conocidos porque esta ubicada en uno de los barrios mas humildes de Yokohama. El dinero que sacamos del bar, nos da lo suficiente para vivir cómoda y tranquilamente. Soy feliz con lo que tengo.

Pero mi felicidad cambio…

* * *

-Bien es todo por hoy-dijo una mujer de unos 45 años con traje de bailarina- Ino, estuviste muy bien.

-Gracias madre-dijo una rubia de unos 17 años, es muy hermosa. Parece una_ muñeca_.

Y esta soy yo, Ino Yamanaka. Mi sueño en la vida es ser una bailarina profesional, después llegar a ser la mejor, quiero casarme y tener hijos. A veces me imagino a mi querida madre rodeada de un hermoso jardín lleno de sus flores favoritas, mirando como corren por ahí sus nietos. Mi madre ha sabido sacarme adelante sin la necesidad de un hombre en su vida y eso admiro mucho en ella. Mi madre es dueña de una academia de baile ubicada en un barrio poco conocido de Tokio. Soy feliz por lo que tengo y no desearía cambiarlo nunca.

Hasta que….

* * *

-Tenten, ¿Cuándo vas a sacar esa idea de ser boxeadora profesional?-pregunto un señor de unos 50 años a su sobrina de 18 años, ya no podía decirle que hacer. Ya era una adulta. Su cabello es de color chocolate recogido en dos chongos y sus ojos de color café. Ha pesar de ser boxeadora, se mantiene muy bien. Algunos la apodan "La _muñeca_"

-Pero, tío es mi sueño. Quiero ser como mi papá-dijo Tenten.

El hombre suspiro- Pero, Tenten, el era un hombre y tu eres una mujer. Tu madre no hubiera querido esto.

Y metiendo a mi difunta madre en esto. Soy Tenten Ama. Mi sueño es ser una boxeadora profesional como lo fue mi difunto padre. Es curioso, pero mi padre y mi tío, el hermano mayor de mi madre, se conocieron desde pequeños. Mi abuelo fue su entrenador, no entiendo si llevo sangre de boxeador en las venas, el no quiere que yo sea boxeador. Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente y la única persona que se podía hacerse cargo de mi era mi tío. Si llego a ser una boxeadora profesional, el gimnasio de mi tío seria muy conocido y así podríamos tener una mejor calidad de vida, aunque la que tenemos esta bien. Yo aspiro a más. No quiero decirle a mi tío algo que hago para tener dinero sin necesidad de pedírselo, corro en carreras clandestinas y de ahí saco dinero para mis gastos personales.

Mi sueño termino cuando….

* * *

-Hinata ¿Cuántos huevos le hecho a este queque para que quede muy nutritivo?-preguntaba una mujer de unos 35 años a su sobrina de 17 años. Ella tiene los ojos de color perla y el cabello negro azulado. Es largo hasta la cintura.

-Cinco, tía-dijo Hinata muy feliz.

-Perfecto, mi pequeña _muñequita_-dijo su tía con mucho cariño

Soy Hinata Hyuga, mi sueño es ser chef, pero en dulces. Me encanta el dulce. Mi tía es dueña de una pequeña pastelería, es pequeña, pero al menos es algo. Las dos vivimos muy felices con nuestra pequeña pastelería. Sobre mis padres, mi madre murió cuando tenia tres años y mí tía no sabe nada de mi padre, solo el apellido. No soy mucho de atormentarme, así que prefiero no saber quien es.

Mi vida dio 360 grados cuando…

* * *

-Bien, con este rubor te veras muy bien-dijo una señorita de 26 años, lo llamativo en ella, era el pequeño bulto de su vientre, estaba embarazada. Estaba maquillando a su prima, como si fuera su _muñequita_ aunque esta muñeca ya tiene sus 18 años cumplidos. Tiene los ojos color verde acuoso y cabello rubio. Su cabello lo tiene recogido en cuatro colas.

Hola soy Temari Misamoto, mi sueño es ser una gran modelo. Mi prima quien es mi tutora me apoya en mi sueño. Hace medio año se ha casado, pero su esposo esta desempleado. Iruka es un gran persona, me preocupo por ellos y mas por el bebe que viene en camino. Lo único que esta sirviendo de sustento es el taller de costura, mi prima es una gran costurera.

Jamás me imagine que llegaría a hacer este sacrificio…

* * *

-¡Guerra de pintura!-grito un joven de unos 24 años a su hermanita de 17 años, ella tiene los ojos de color negro y el cabello castaño corto.

-¡No! ¡Takuya!-se quejo la chica

-Oh, vamos hermanita, si quieres ser una pintora. Tienes que dejar que el arte fluya de tu interior. Mi pequeña _muñequita_ del arte -dijo su hermano con una gran sonrisa, a veces pensaba que se comportaba él como el niño de la casa era él.

Y esa soy yo, Matsuri Nakata y el es mi hermano Takuya Nakata. Mis padres fallecieron hace varios años, al comienzo estuve en un orfanato, hasta que mi hermano cumplió la mayoría de edad y convenció a la directora del orfanato que era lo suficiente maduro como para ocuparse de mí, aunque pienso que la dopo a la directora. Mi padre fue un gran pintor aunque se haya quedado en el olvido, mi hermano y yo, siempre lo tendremos presente. Ambos estamos siguiendo su paso, hemos comenzado a tener nuestro pequeño taller. La pintura se vende a precios razonable y con eso nos basta para vivir tranquilamente. Aunque la herida de la perdida de nuestros padres, aun sigue fresca. Mi hermano usa su taller para enseñar a mucha gente de clase media a pintar.

No se como mis proyectos cambiaron cuando…

* * *

En la oficina principal de Tokio se encontraba en su despacho la máxima autoridad de la empresa de juguetes Anbu, Danzo. Estaba reunido con seis personas y su asistente.

-Y bien, los resultados- ordeno Danzo.

-Como usted planeo señor, las seis chicas no se negaron-dijo su asistente- Ya están firmados los contratos.

-Me alegro-dijo Danzo- Ven, estos métodos sucios nos darán un montón de dinero. No olviden de que quiero un informe mensual sobre los movimientos de estas muñecas.

-Pero, señor, ya es suficiente de que las hiciera firmar ese contrato donde supuestamente usted las ayudaba a solucionar sus problemas, como la clausura del bar, academia de baile, gimnasio, el taller de costura, el empleo de ese hombre, la pastelería y el taller de arte- hablo uno de ellos.- Cuando usted provoco todo eso y además, las tiene amenazadas de si no cumplir el contrato, mandar a sus familiares a la cárcel.

-Mmm, veo que no eres lo suficiente capacitado para trabajar para mí-dijo Danzo con una voz fría y escalofriante- así que recoge sus cosas y te largas. Ha, tampoco olvides de que aquí tu también estas vinculado, hiciste firmar a una de esas chicas.

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les guste mi fic... hasta la proxima actualizada._**


	2. Las muñecas se conocen

**_Hola soy LunaTsuk-Sama_**

**_Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al gran Masaki Kishimoto._**

**_Pareja: Sasusaku-Naruhina-NejiTen-Gaamatsu-Saino-Shikatema._**

* * *

_**Mas que una simple muñeca**_

_**By LunaTsuk-Sama**_

* * *

Cap.1 "Las muñecas se conocen"

En Tokio

Sakura salía del instituto por las tranquilas calles de Tokio. Había pasado seis meses desde que su vida y sueños fueron cambiadas para siempre. Ahora usaba una peluca de color castaño oscuro y lentes de contacto de color negro. Tuvo que cambiar su aspecto porque en ese contrato se lo exigía. Sakura a pesar de las circunstancias también tenía otros sueños como toda adolecente y para pasar el rato, trabajaba en la peluquería de una amiga de su padre.

— ¡Sakura-chan¡ —Grito alguien, ella voltio se trata de su amiga Tenten, eran amigas desde hace unas semanas. Tenten se había cambiado de instituto por su problema y también había cambiado de personalidad y aspecto físico. Ya no tenía sus lindos chongos, los había reemplazado por dos trenzas. El color de su cabello ahora es un rubio castaño, aunque nadie sabe que en realidad es una peluca también.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ten-chan? —Dijo Sakura sonriéndole. Sakura es muy amable con todos, menos con las personas que la traten mal.

—Pues, recuerdas que te dije que te enseñaría a conducir un auto, llame a un amigo, me dijo que con gusto me prestaría su auto y la pista—Dijo Tenten muy emocionada—Y a cambio, tú me enseñas como ser estilista como lo eres tú.

—De acuerdo-sonrió Sakura—Te enseñare todos mis tips de belleza. Por cierto hoy tengo un trabajo de mozo en una exposición de arte. Se necesita más personal y me dijeron que puedo invitar a unas dos o una amiga, la paga es buena. ¿Qué opinas?

— ¿Estas diciendo para que trabaje hoy contigo? —Dijo Tenten sorprendida, pero a la vez emocionada. Sakura no sabia que Tenten estaba escasa de dinero y apenas su tío podía pagaba su educación y necesidades.

—Exacto. Terminando el pago nos dan 100 dólares a cada una y si convencemos a algún cliente de que contraten a la compañía nuevamente y hacen un contrato ahí mismo, nos dan mas—Comento Sakura—Pásate por mi casa, justo tengo la ropa que tienes que usar, si te interesa el trabajo.

—Claro que me interesa—Dijo Tenten emocionada.

En el restaurante Ichi Ichi.

Es conocido por ser uno de los mejores y además están ubicados en lugares muy hermosos con salones espectaculares.

—Hola, tu debes ser Hinata Hyuga ¿No? —Pregunto una castaña de ojos verde acuoso, que llevaba un uniforme de mesera.

—Si—Respondió tímidamente Hinata quien ahora vestía diferente como lo solía hacer, en vez de sus lindos vestidos ahora usaba pantalones y blusas. Su cabello tuvo que cortárselo y pintárselo de color verde oscuro.

—Mucho gusto soy Temari Abe—Dijo Temari, ella trabajaba de mesera en el restaurante- Se que eres nueva, así que cualquier cosa que no sepas no dudes en preguntarme.

—Gracias—Dijo Hinata sonriéndole y en eso ve que Temari se le queda mirando— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada. Me pareció a verte visto en otro lugar—Dijo Temari.

Ninguna de las seis adolecentes se conocía y cuando las llamaban para hacer nuevos diseños de sus ropas, iban en diferentes horarios con la finalidad de que no se juntaran.

—No lo creo—Dijo Hinata tratando de no sonar nerviosa, la habían amenazado de meter a su tía a la cárcel si no cumplía el contrato.

En eso llega su jefe un poco molesto, siempre le gusta molestar a las novatas.

—Bien, basta de practicas—Hablo el hombre de unos aproximadamente 45 años, era gordo, calvo y tenia bigote- Hyuga, aun estas en prueba y justo hoy vino la clientela mas importante del restaurante, el heredero de la cadena de restaurante con su prima y invitados. Así que haz tu mayor esfuerzo.

Hinata asintió, Temari como ya los conocía de vista les dio su descripción aunque la descripción no era tan complicada. Según Temari, Naruto Uzumaki es un rubio simpático de ojos azules, con unas marcas zorrunas en cada mejilla y lo más resaltante en él, su chillona voz que se escucha claramente.

Hinata le agradeció por la explicación y salió de la cocina, el restaurante era tan grande que hasta tenia lugares cerrados con amplias mesas, pero esas estaban para la planta baja, paso por ahí y justo escucho la voz chillona que venia cerca de un chico rubio. Lo había encontrado, estaba sentado rodeado de una gran mesa redonda con cinco muchachos mas, todos eran apuestos y ricos. Lo curioso es que no estaban solos. Había unas cuantas sillas alejada de la mesa en cada silla estaba ocupada por la colección de las muñecas Kunuichis, las seis muñecas de la colección estaban ahí, con eso supuso que los chicos guapos habían venido acompañados de niñas fanáticas de esa colección.

Ya le era muy incomodo estar viendo por mas de diez segundos esa mesa, así que bajo y se acerco a la mesa del tal Naruto Uzumaki.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean ordenar? —Pregunto Hinata en eso momento la mirada de esos cinco chicos se posaron en ella, en eso hablo Naruto.

—He, espere un momento. Ahora viene mi primita con sus amigas—Dijo Naruto y se le quedo mirando a Hinata, sonrio—Hola ¿ere nueva?

—He, si—Dijo rápidamente Hinata, se estaba comenzando a sonrojar. Los demás chicos se mantenían al margen de lo que pasaba, solo que uno de ellos dijo un comentario.

—Y ahí esta Naruto sociabilizando—Ese era Shikamaru Nara, el heredero de las empresas textiles Nara y tal vez la agencia de modelos de su madre, aunque su progenitora pensaba heredarle la agencia a su hija menor para hacer equitativa la herencia.

Naruto sonrió— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto muy sonriente.

—Hinata, Hyuga—Respondió Hinata un poco intimidada, porque ahora tenia la mirada puesta en ella de un castaño de ojos de color perla como él.

— ¿Hyuga? —Dijo Naruto, iba a decir algo, pero en eso llegaron seis chicas que cuando aparecieron los chicos pusieron cara de molestia.

-Oh, que lindos esperándonos-Dijo una de ellas. Sentándose al lado de Shikamaru Nara.

—Corrección, nos esperan a nosotras y salte de mi asiento—Dijo una niña de ojos café y cabello castaño oscuro. Ella no estaba sola, venia con 5 niñas más, todas tenía el mismo uniforme.

—Shikamaru, controla a tu hermana—Dijo la misma chica- y que es esta cosa incomoda- la levanto era su muñeca Nicole y la tiro. Su hermana puso cara de molestia. Hinata presenciaba la escena.

—No debiste hacer eso—Dijo Shikamaru- y además, no te esperaba. Esperaba a mi hermana.

— ¿Prefieres a tu hermana que a mí? —Dijo ella muy ofensiva.

—Mm, si hiciera cálculos de quien es mas problemática, si, preferiría a mi hermana que a ti. Al menos ella me deja respirar y me hace quedar mejor que tú—Dijo Shikamaru, recordando que su hermana lo sacaba de aprietos en la escuela. Tenía una mente muy brillante, típico de una Nara de pura sangre.

La chica tan ofendida salió del lugar con sus amigas, que según las pequeñas las llaman "zorras". En eso llora la hermana de Shikamaru. Nadie se había dado cuenta que Temari había presenciado todo, pues ella había ido a ver como estaba Hinata porque se comenzaba a demorar.

Shikamaru se levanta de su asiento y va abrazar a su hermana en una forma cariñosa. Temari se dice a si misma que ese chico es muy tierno con su hermana y después se da cuenta de lo que esta pensando y se sonroja.

—Hinata que paso con los pedidos—dijo Temari dirigiéndose al lugar. Hinata un poco que se asusto al verla.

—He, todavía no piden—dijo Hinata y en eso mira que la muñeca que le pertenece a la niña llorona esta frente a los pies de Temari, ella se agacha y se lo da a Temari para que se lo de a la niña.

—Ya deja de llorar—dijo Shikamaru-Luna

—Es que lo mas lindo que has dicho de mí en toda tu vida—dijo Luna dejando derramar lagrimas en eso ve que Temari se le acerca y le da su muñeca- gracias.

—De nada—sonrió Temari y en eso la niña se le queda viendo fijamente y después mira a su muñeca- ¿Nicole?

Temari mira la muñeca y es justo la muñeca que la representa. Parece que la niña la había reconocido- No, soy Temari. Mmm, que curioso que me paresca.-dijo Temari fingir sonreír con cierta diversión en su mirada- Bueno, Hinata cuando ya te hayan dicho lo que desean, vas a la cocina. Hinata asintió, Temari se fue rápido.

Una hora después…

—Ya Luna, deja de pensar de que esa camarera es Nicole en carne y hueso—dijo Sakary Uchiha, la cuarta hija de los dueños de las empresas Motrices Sharingan.

—Pero, si la hubieran visto sonreír-Dijo Luna insistente— Es idéntica, solo que no tiene el mismo color de cabello que Nicole, estoy segura que es ella. No voy a parar hasta que admita que es Nicole.

—Mm, te conozco Luna—Hablo Naoko Sabaku no, la hermana menor de Gaara. Es idéntica a su hermano, ojos verde acuoso y cabello rojo-Siempre haces lo posible de salirte con la tuya, a pesar de que te vas a meter en problemas.

—Si, no te equivocas Naoko—Dijo Luna—Problema es mi segundo ella es Nicole, hare que mi hermano y ella se enamoren. Nicole hasta donde se todo de ella, es perfecta para mi vago hermano.

—Que fantasías tienes, Luna—Hablo Sami, la hermanita de Sai Usui—Pero si ella fuera de verdad Nicole ¿Por qué tendría que ocultar su verdadero aspecto?, no tiene lógica.

—Hn, tienen razón en esa parte, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo—Dijo Luna—Además mi hermano necesita una novia "no zorra".

— ¿Intentar que, Luna? —Hablo Shikamaru quien la estaba mirando

—Este, en nada especial nissan—Dijo Luna poniendo la cara de niña buena.

Shikamaru no obtener respuesta volvió con sus amigos.

—Uff, eso fue demasiado cerca—dijo Luna y miro a sus amigas— Oigan, le dire a mi hermano para ir a casa, necesito poner en marcha mi plan para que mi odiosa prima zorra, no venga a la exposición de pinturas.

—Aj, si le harías un favor a mi hermano—hablo Sakary—Me da asco cuando la veo que le da un beso.

En el centro comercial principal de Tokio.

Ino trabajaba en una tienda de ropa para mujeres y niñas, se había hecho amiga de Matsuri. Ino habia cambiado su imagen. Ahora Ino usaba ropa menos atractiva y su cabello se lo había teñido de negro. Ahora tenía su cabello suelto y hasta el hombro. Matsuri se había pintado el cabello de color negro y se había puesto extensiones hasta la mitad de su espalda.

—Oye, Ino ¿Qué te parece que después del trabajo vamos a una exposición de pinturas? —Le pregunto Matsuri, poniendo una mirada suplicante.

Ino suspiro –De acuerdo, pero que sean muy buenas las pinturas-dijo Ino, Matsuri iba a decir algo, pero ella la interrumpió- Pero no nos quedaremos hasta que cierre la exposición. Mi madre no le gusta que este muy tarde en la calle.

—Bien y con respecto a eso, no te preocupes. Mi hermano también piensa lo mismo que tu madre-hablo Matsuri—Ino, ya me acorde de algo más. Dicen en el periódico que asistirá el chico que te encanta verlo en revistas. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Oh, si. Sai Usui.

Ino se puso roja con solo recordarlo. Sai Usui es su amor platónico, lo conoció cuando era una niña. Su madre la había metido a un taller de arte, para ver si era buena pintando o era mejor bailando. Ino no duro mucho en ese taller, ya que su madre no pudo pagar más porque ese taller es para niños de clase alta y tuvo que retirarse. Desde ahí no vio nunca más a Sai.

—No se de que hablas—dijo Ino haciéndose la loca y Matsuri sonrió abiertamente.

Había pasado media hora desde que habían hablo, Matsuri ya no le había insistido seguir hablando de ese chico porque se ponía muy roja tanto que se ponía desmayar.

—Listo, ya termino nuestro turno. Ino vamos a mi casa te presto algo de ropa. Se que con que ropa se debe ir a esa clase de eventos y no acepto un no como respuesta—Hablo Matsuri sonriendo abiertamente, Ino ya no dijo nada.

* * *

En la galería de arte mas famosa de todo Tokio. Esta galería se encuentra dentro de uno de los Hoteles más caros de la empresa Hyuga.

Están un grupo de amigos con cara de pocos amigos, ya que para algunos esta clase de eventos no es de su agrado. Sus padres los habían obligado a asistir a ese dichoso evento.

—No puedo creer, que me obliguen estar aquí—Dijo Naruto desalojándose la corbata naranja que tenia puesta— Y peor en un sitio donde no hay ramen.

—Cuando no Naruto, pensando en ramen—Se quejo Neji—El día en que Naruto no mencione la palabra ramen es el fin del mundo.

Y con eso todos se rieron, en eso vinieron las molestias de su instituto.

—Oye, Shikamaru vendrá ella esta noche—Dijo Sasuke , lo que hablaban solo ellos se entendía.

—No te preocupes, mi querida hermanita ya se encargo de ella—Dijo Shikamaru—Luna le encanta ser la única Nara en las reuniones siempre. No se porque dice que ella la opaca.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, el se refería a Haruka Nara la prima de Shikamaru Nara. La familia Uchiha tenía un convenio con los Nara en el cual estaba determinado de que un Uchiha deberá casarse con un Nara. Sobre mujeres en la familia Uchiha la única es Sakary, pero ella es una niña y en la familia Nara están Haruka (17 años) y Luna (8 años). Aun no se ha decidido con quien Haruka tiene que casarse con Itachi o Sasuke Uchiha. Pero al parecer Haruka ha decidido con quien quiere casarse aunque el no esta dispuesto.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del salón.

Están las únicas niñas que habían ido. Estaban Hideko, Sakary, Sami, Luna, Rey y Ryosuke. Rey es el mellizo de Sami, por lo tanto hermano menor de Sai quien es un niño bastante molesto debido a que le encanta poner apodos a todos. Ryosuke es el mellizo de Sakary, es muy parecido a Sasuke su hermano mayor. Sobre su personalidad es más comunicativo que Sasuke y más sonriente e ingenuo. Algunas veces se pelea con Luna por tener la razón .

—Y así es como es que hice que la zorra de mi prima no vino—Dijo con mucho orgullo Luna—Y nadie piensa de que lo hice apropósito.

—Luna, a veces pienso que se te pasa la mano—Dijo Hideko un poco tímida.

— ¿Pasar la mano?, Hideko cuando ella viene no lo deja respirar a mi hermano, es una completa molestia y peor con esa voz chillona que tiene—Se quejo Sakary, ella le molestaba que esa chica siempre este en su casa, aunque ella se molestaría mas si supiera lo del contrato. Ninguno de los niños sabe del contrato Uchiha-Nara.

—Ok, no diré nada—Dijo Hideko resignada

—Oye mafiosa, ¿Es cierto eso de la muñeca viviente? —Pregunto Rey

—Rey deja de ponerme ese apodo—Dijo Luna molesta, odia que la llamaran así. Ese apodo surgió desde que Luna dijo que le encanto ver a escondidas "El padrino" y que le hubiera gustado tener un padrino que hable así. En eso mira a Sami.

—No es mi culpa, es un chismoso. Después dice que las niñas somos las chismosas—Se defendió Sami

—Así entonces, Ryo también es un chismoso ya que también para lo oreja—Dijo Rey y Ryosuke le miro feo.

—Bocón—

—Bueno, ¿Es verdad? —Pregunto Rey

—Si, es cierto. Pobre de que hablen porque les advierto de que si esto sale de aquí, se de donde voy a vengarme—Los amenazo Luna y en eso se quedo mirando la entrada y después todos miraron lo mismo.

En eso entran a la galería Ino y Matsuri, ambas se veían muy bien para la ocasión.

—Gua, esas dos se parecen a Maite y Nina—Dijo Sakary muy sorprendida pero lo dijo en voz baja. Sami miraba a cada rato su muñeca de Nina que tenia ocultada en su bolso y si que se parecía.

—Oh que lastima de que Naoko no vino porque mañana tenia su recital de ballet, ella se parece mucho a su Maite—Dijo Hideko.

—Ya están locas—Dijo los dos niños a la vez, pero después se callaron cuando cuatro miradas acecinas se enfocaron en ellos.

Matsuri estaba tan fascinada mirando esas pinturas que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada de esos niños e Ino tampoco ya que buscaba con la mirada a Sai, quien lo vio a lo lejos rodeado de varias personas. Habían chicas muy hermosas rodeándolo al igual que a los otros chicos.

—Creo que fue mala idea traer Ino, discúlpame—Hablo de la nada Matsuri un poco triste.

—He no te preocupes, ya tengo que superar mi amor platónico—Dijo tranquilamente Ino.

En eso se acerca Sakura con su traje que consistía en una blusa blanca manga cero con una falta de color negra.

—Desean servirse algo—Dijo Sakura educadamente a Ino y Matsuri

—No gracias, por ahora no—Hablo Matsuri tranquilamente y en eso se da cuenta de que se le es familiar a Sakura— Oye te pareces a la muñeca Jade. ¿No Ino?

Ino quien se había dado cuenta también hablo—Si hasta el mismo tamaño de frente.

Ha Sakura le salió una venita en la frente—Oye tu me haces acordar a Nina, la muñeca que parece estar rellenita como una cerdita.

Ha Ino le salió una vena también iba a decir algo, pero en eso aparece Tenten y le dice que no se demore que hay mas tragos que servir.

Por otro lado, las niñas estaban calladas.

—Ven no estoy loca, las muñecas Kunuishi existen—Dijo Luna— Es un sueño hecho realidad verlas en vivo y en directo aunque me hubiera gustado se juntaran con Heidi y Nicole.

—Sigo sin creerlo—Dijo Sakary— ¿Por qué somos las únicas que nos damos cuenta?

—Porque son las únicas locas obsesionadas con las muñecas y los accesorios de la línea Kunuishi en toda la galería—Dijo Ryosuke, cosa que hizo molesta a Sakary.

—Idiota—Dijo Sakary

—Idiota es mala palabra, le diré a mamá que me llamaste idiota—la amenazo el

—Oh, la vas a acusar. Con razón dicen que eres el bebito de los Uchihas. Te molesta y vas con mami. Y además has dicho dos veces la misma mala palabra—Se burlo Luna.

—No te metas—Dijo Ryosuke molesto

—Me meto porque también me has llamado loca—Dijo Luna— ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad?

—Eres una molestia—Dijo Ryosuke y se alejo jalando del brazo a Rey ya que es su mejor amigo. Rey también tiene que soportar con la obsesión que tiene su melliza por esas muñecas.

—Bien ya se fueron—Dijo Sami—Primero ahí que ver si son ellas y después las emparejamos con nuestros hermanos.

—Oh que idea tan original—Dijo Luna—Un momento. ¡Esa es mi idea! ¡Copiona!

Sakary y Hideko se rieron por eso, Sami era de copiarse las ideas siempre.

En el otro lado de la sala.

Sakura se fue a servirle a los chicos que parecían de su edad que estaban pegados por chicas. Sakura tuvo que ir por que le ordenaron, ella odia servirles a los chicos de su edad ya que la mayoría comienzan a burlarse de ella.

—Paso por los vasos ¿Desean servirse algo más? —Pregunto Sakura, justo a su costado estaba Sasuke. Sakura frente al mundo finge ser fuerte y coraje mientras que en realidad es frágil.

—Oh, miren que tenemos aquí a Sakura Haruno. Ya te había visto en otra reunión antes—Dijo una pelirroja, esa era Karin. Ella era el perfecto ejemplo de porque no le gustaba servirles a los jóvenes. Ella era mala con todo el mundo.

Sakura estaba deseando internamente de que alguien la sacara de ahí y en eso llega Sakary con la mejor sonrisa de niña buena que tiene y se acerca.

—Hermano ya tengo sueño ¿Me llevas a la habitación para que duerma? —Dijo Sakary.

—Si—Dijo Sasuke cargando a su hermana. En eso Karin había se acerco con la intención de tirarle encima su copa de vino, pero justo le cayo a Luna que justo había pasado por ahí.

— ¡Ha! —Se quejo Luna—Mi vestido nuevo.

—Oh lo siento—Dijo Karin fingiendo ser la apenada, pero en el fondo estaba molesta.

—No, lo has hecho apropósito, le querías tirar intencionalmente la copa la linda chica de ojos jades. Y justo pase por aquí y me callo. Eres realmente malvada—Se quejo Luna, en eso no era tonta.

—He, si quieres puedo sacar la mancha de tu vestido como que si jamás le cayo vino—Se ofreció Sakura amablemente—Conozco un método practico.

—Vaya hasta lavandera es la mesera—Se rio Karin

—Karin, cállate—Dijo Sasuke—Se nota que esta muy apenada.

—Oh, que tengo una idea—Dijo Sakary sonriendo ampliamente—Que tal si ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sakura—

—Lindo nombre—Sonrio Sakary—Sakura limpia el vestido de Luna y Sasuke se queda un momento con ella para que cuando termine lo lleva a la habitación donde lo estaremos esperando Luna y yo.

—Por mi esta bien—Dijo Sasuke, con tal de pasar menos tiempo con las frívolas y superficiales compañeras de instituto.

—Me parece bien—Dijo Sakura—No tardare mucho.

Media hora después…

En la habitación donde están Sakary y Luna. Luna esta tapado con las mantas.

—Sakary, si que eres una genio. Estoy segura que Sakura es Jade, solo falta que hagamos que ella cante—Dijo Luna

—Gracias, ¿Crees que tenga una especie de conversación? —Pregunto Sakary

—No lo se, tu debes conocer mas a tu hermano—Dijo Luna

En la lavandería del hotel

— ¿Ya terminaste? —Pregunto Sasuke a Sakura. El desde hace rato se había aflojado su corbata y se había sacado el saco oscuro que tenia puesto antes.

—Parecías más pacientes afuera—Solo dijo Sakura tranquilamente—Solo falta que seque para que…

—Luna Nara—

—Solo falta que este seco el vestido para que se lo pueda poner Luna—Dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

—Hn—

Sakura se reía mentalmente ese chico si que era muy raro, primer chico que conocía no le decía nada para salir, aunque cuando tenía su cabello rosado los chicos le pedían citas. A veces extrañaba esas épocas en las cuales sentía que era apreciada por todo el mundo. De la nada se le escapo una sonrisita que Sasuke se había percatado. Sasuke la miro un poco raro, pero ella no se dio cuenta ella seria muy metida en sus pensamientos. A Sasuke lo tenia loco su hermana con la vendita muñeca Jade, para diciendo que quería ser como ella y hasta compraba ropa que según los comerciales Jade ama. En todos los comerciales de juguetes que su hermana lo había obligado a ver en su vida, Jade era algo raro para él.

—Volveré en un rato—Hablo Sasuke y salió de la lavandería

Sakura ni se tomo la molestia de mirarlo, estaba mas metida en sus pensamientos ver el vestido de Luna Nara le hacia recordar lo mucho que le gustaban los vestidos a ella cuando tenia su edad, su padre siempre le compraba mucho y le encantaba llamarla su linda muñequita. Aprovechando de que ese niño rico no estaba mientras esperaba que secara comenzó a tardear una de sus canciones. Justo era una de las canciones que la habían obligado a grabar.

Ella estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que una pequeña, entro y la miraba con cara de asombro y felicitad.

—Si, lo sabía. Tú eres Jade—Dijo muy feliz

Sakura voltio inmediatamente, era Sakary Uchiha la hermanita del niño rico. Se notaba muy emocionada.

—No estas pensando mal—Dijo Sakura, estaba tratando de mantener la cordura. Si alguien se enteraba de eso su padre iría a la cárcel.

—No me equivoco. Soy tu fan número uno de Jade. Tengo todos los accesorios de ti y siempre estoy atenta al blog—Dijo Sakary—Yo también quiero ser una cantante como Jade, como tú.

—Por favor no le digas a nadie—Dijo Sakura angustiada—Si alguien se entera de que soy Jade, mi padre ira a la cárcel.

Sakary se quedo pensativa por lo que dijo. Al parecer lo que estaba diciendo ella era bastante serio aunque que tenia de malo de que se enteren de que Jade existe.

—De acuerdo, no iré nada—Dijo Sakary—Pero tendrás que enseñarme a cantar.

—Esta bien—Dijo Sakura sonrió, se le veía mas tranquila.

* * *

En la galería aun estaba Sami mirando a la tal Nina (Ino) y después a su hermano Sai. Ella comenzó a sonreír divertidamente.

—Sami, eso de copiar ideas es malo—Hablo Hideko preocupada—No puedes juntar a una extraña con tu hermano y si en verdad es mala.

—Oh, vamos Hideko. Mi hermano dice siempre, vale la pena intentar todo lo que puedas—Dijo Sami.

Hideko suspiro derrotada— ¿Qué planeas? —

— ¿Recuerdas la escena Shugo Chara, entre Amu y Ikuto? —Pregunto Sami

—Si, pero esa fue porque estaban forcejeando—Dijo Hideko y el dúo de los molestosos.

—¿Qué milagro que Sakary y Luna, no están con ustedes? —Pregunto Rey—Siempre están las cuatros o seis como chicles.

—Pues resulta que la tonta de Karin de casualidad le ensucio su vestido con vino a Luna. Sakary esta con ella ahora—Dijo Hideko

— ¿Casualidad? —Dijo Ryosuke alzando la ceja—Por favor, Karin es una víbora venenosa, pero conozco a otra que es peor. No seas ingenua Hideko. No se porque mi padre le gusta hacer negocios con los padres de esa víbora.

—Vaya hasta que por fin están de acuerdo en algo tú y Luna—Sonrió divertidamente Sami.

—Si, claro—Dijo Ryosuke como si no le tomara importancia.

—Ha este paso creo que harían una linda pareja—Dijo Hideko sonriendo inocentemente. Los mellizos se rieron y el Uchiha le miro mal— ¿Por qué me miras así?, los dos tienen algo de química.

—Luna, que asco. Las Naras son muy molestas—Dijo Ryosuke. El se refería ya que varias veces escucho a su hermano Sasuke decir que la prima de Luna es una molestia y a parte de que escucho que el carácter es de familia. En conclusión Luna es una molestia también.

En eso llegan sus hermanos.

— ¿Qué milagro que no estén con sueño los pequeñines? —Dijo Sai sonriendo, los mellizos lo miraron mal. Odiaban que su hermano mayor los tratara como bebes.

— ¿Qué tanto hablan? —Pregunto Naruto a su primita

—Pues—Iba a decir sobre el tema de las muñecas y en eso Sami, le da un peñusco como señal de advertencia—Rajando de la víbora que es Karin

—Ha, muy bien sigan así—Dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Hideko

—Voy a ver si ya esta el vestido de Luna—Dijo Sasuke y se fue, dejando a sus amigos con los pequeños.

—Nissan ¿Podrías tomarme una foto? —Le pidió Sami tiernamente a Sai, sabe que con ese tono de voz su hermano no niega a nada.

—Claro, Sami-chan—Dijo Sai y en eso Sami lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva por donde esta Ino, alguno de los chicos notaron a Ino y Matsuri. Hideko pensó que le haría un favor a Naoko si hacia que Gaara mirara a Matsuri.

—Primo, ¿No son lindas las chicas que están mirando la obra de arte que esta cerca Sami? —Pregunto Hideko

Los chicos miraron donde les había indicado a la pequeña Namikaze.

—Si, pero Hinata me parece mas bonita—Dijo Naruto recordando a la mesera que conoció en su restaurante en la tarde.

—Cuando no viendo, chicas con…—Quizo terminar de decir, pero Neji le dio un suave golpe.

—Shikamaru, mides tus palabras—Hablo Neji, mirando a Hideko. Pues era cierto no debería hablar así de las mujeres frente a una de las pequeñas o pequeños, todavía no están en edad de escuchar eso—Naruto ya no eres el idiota del grupo, te lo acaba de quitar Shikamaru.

Sami se seguía moviendo poco a poco, hasta llegar al lado de Ino. Justo había recordando una escena de Hannah Montana, donde Miley hacia eso.

—Sami. Quédate quieta, por favor—Se quejo Sai

—Un poco más Sai-kun—Dijo muy feliz Sami, miraba un poco de soslayo a la que era para ella Nina que no se había dando cuenta de la presencia de ella y su hermano.

Hasta que Sai le hablo a Ino, para pedirle que se moviera para tomarle la foto a su hermanita—He diculpa, puedes moverte un poco, para tomarle la foto a mi hermanita.

Ino cuando escucho la voz al toque reconoció su voz, aunque ahora tenía cierto tono de adolecente, voltio lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara, con su amor platónico.

Sai la miro bien, la habia reconocido. Sami se quedo muda al parecer su hermano conocía a esa chica que se parecía a su muñeca— ¿Ino?

— ¿Sai? —dijo Ino un poco nerviosa, no estaba preparada para este recuentro. Un poco que se sentía muy feliz de que él no la había olvidado.

—Ino, tanto tiempo sin verte—dijo Sai tratando de no sanar un poco nervioso. Ino para él había significado mucho cuando era un niño. Había sido su primer amor.

—Si tanto tiempo—dijo Ino tratando de no sonar nerviosa, pero el nerviosismo se le escapaba.

—Nunca, volviste—dijo Sai

—He, tuve que dejar el curso. Mi madre no tenia dinero para pagarme el curso—dijo Ino. Sami estaba que sonreía ante esa escena. Matsuri se mantuvo al margen.

La velada, transcurrió de lo más tranquilo. Sakura le dio el vestido a Sasuke, el se sorprendió un poco de a ver encontrado a su hermanita con esa tal Sakura y noto que se le veía muy contenta. Mas adelante lo averiguaría solo por simple curiosidad, aunque le iba costar bastante preguntarle a su hermana, ya que eso de ser curioso en él, no es típico de él. Mas adelante todos los niños se fueron a la habitación de hotel a dormir ya que mañana sábado asistirían al recital de su amiga Naoko, Sami les conto a todos sobre su brillante hazaña antes de dormir.

Por otro lado Sakura regreso atender a los invitados y en eso se le acerca Tenten.

—Oye, Sakura. ¿Sabes quien es el chico de cabello castaño largo y ojos de color perla? —pregunto Tenten un poco nerviosa.

—Si, es Neji Hyuga es el heredero de los Hoteles Hyuga—dijo Sakura y en eso pasa por ahí Sasuke, que la mira y ella se sonroja. Tenten lo nota— ¿Quien es el?

—He, Sasuke Uchiha—dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada—Es uno de los hijos de los dueños de las empresas motrices Sharingan.

— ¿En serio?, sus autos son fantásticos. Son los mejores—dijo Tenten y después sonrió pícaramente— ¿Te gusta?

—Mmm, un poco. Aunque seria una perdida de tiempo de enamorarse de alguien como él—dijo Sakura —Podra ser guapo y rico, pero como persona no se puede saber.

—Mm, ya veo. En eso último tienes razón—dijo Tenten

Matsuri estaba tan entretenida mirando los cuadros, hace media hora que había dejado a Ino que platicara con ese tal Sai y ahora ella se encontraba sola, admirando los cuadros. Su concentración era tan profunda que no se percato de que Gaara Sabaku no, esta a su costado mirando el mismo cuadro. Cuando quiso moverse para admirar el siguiente cuadro choco contra el.

—Ups, lo siento—dijo Matsuri, ella si no sabía quien era Gaara—Estaba tan enfocada de ver como es el estilo de lienzo que aplicaron en la pintura que no me di cuenta.

—Vaya, sabes de pinturas ¿eres pintora? —pregunto Gaara

—He, ¡no! Solo me gusta admirar—dijo Matsuri un poco nerviosa, ese sueño había sido robado por Danzou.

Gaara noto su toque de nerviosismo y alzo una ceja como en seña de diversión. No sabia porque razón, pero esa chica le daba un poco de gracia— ¿segura?

—Si—dijo muy seria

—No pareces estarlo— sonriendo divertidamente.

Matsuri miro su reloj, era la hora de irse—este fue un placer charlar poco contigo, pero tengo que irme. Bye

—Soy Gaara Sabaku no—se presento, en definitivo esa chica para él le parecía muy divertida y además tierna, aunque eso ultimo se arrepentía de haverlo pensado.

—Ma, soy Matsuri Misamoto—cuando dijo su nombre se fue muy rápido. Gaara la siguió con la mirada, le vio acercarse a una chica que justo esa chica estaba hablando con su amigo Sai. Miro la expresión de esa chica, porque se vio alterada al ver su reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. Ambas chicas se fueron y desaparecieron por la puerta principal.

—Gaara, esa sonrisa no es muy común en ti—

Gaara volteo eran sus amigos, menos Sai que esta lejos—Nada en especial—dijo Gaara.

—Si, claro. Oigan tengo una idea. ¿Porque no vamos a ver si los pequeños están durmiendo o están hablando? —dijo Naruto con cierta diversión.

—Eso suena muy infantil—dijo Neji

—Oh, vamos será divertido. Una vez lo hice y escuche cosas muy interesantes—dijo Naruto—Me creería que la pequeña Luna piensa que el hermanito de Sasuke, es lindo.

—Naruto, cállate—dijo Shikamaru— Eso no es novedad aunque escuche que Rey le dio un beso a Hideko, cuando jugaban.

— ¡Que! —dijo Naruto molesto, eso si el adoraba a su primita como si fuera su hermanita—Voy a matarlo.

—Tranquilo, solo fue en la mejilla—dijo Shikamaru riéndose, era divertido ver al Naruto sobreprotector.

En eso suena el celular de Neji y el se aleja de ellos para contestar la llamada.

Por otro lado, Tenten estaba muy contenta había logrado conseguir un contrato y por eso le pagarían mas, estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta y choco contra Neji, esta a punto de caer. Tenten cierra los ojos y cuando los abre se da cuenta que no se llego a golpear y que nos brazos fuertes la sostuvo, miro a la persona que evito su caída y se dio cuenta que era el chico que le había gustado a simple vista.

—He, yo lo siento. Estuve un poco distraída—dijo Tenten un poco apenada

Continuara….

* * *

**_Bueno eso es todo. ¡Feliz navidad para todos!_**


End file.
